


The Great Journey!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS<br/>SPOILERS<br/>SPOILERS: DO not read if you have not seen season 5!</p><p>Arthur has died, but an old druid tells Merlin of a way that he can still get Arthur back again, first he must go to the valley of the fallen kings, but in order to complete his journey Merlin, Gwaine and Kilgarraah will have to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey's Begining!

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT SEEN MERLIN SEASON 5!

Tears still flowing down his face he watched as the flaming boat carried his Arthur away. A deep pang in his heart he moaned the fact that he had never gotten the chance to tell him the most important secret of all. Arthur may have died knowing about his magic but there was still one secret he hadn’t known about.

He sat kneeling in the grass crying from the pain when a voice spoke behind him. 

“Emrys, there is still hope!”

Confused, but interested he turned around so to better hear what he had to say.

“What do you mean there is still hope? my master is dead." Merlin asked through his tears.

“All you need is a dragon in order to accomplish this! Go to the land of the fallen Kings, there is a mountain peak out there that can only be reached from the air. on this mountain peak there is a cave that will lead you to the land of the dead, there you shall find him again! But be warned the only way to successfully bring him back is if somebody chooses to stay behind.”

Merlin nodded and smiled “Thank you for telling me this.”

He then hurried off at a run for Camelot.

He hurried to his room where he started throwing things into a bag only to have Gaius walk in.

“Merlin what on earth are you doing?” 

“Gaius don’t even think about trying to stop me, Im going on a Journey!” Merlin responded.

‘Merlin what Journey? I need to know where you are headed!’ Gaius demanded.

With a sigh Merlin turned to Gaius “I am going on a Journey to the land of the dead!”

“Merlin are you insane, it's unreachable!” Gaius gasped.

“NOT if you have a friend that happens to be a dragon!” he responded.

Shouldering his bag he turns to leave.

“Are you sure that Kilgharrah will take you there?” Gaius asked.

“If not there is one other dragon who i can get help from!” Merlin said confidently.

“I'm a dragonlord I can make him take me there!” Merlin added.

Gaius sighed and gave Merlin a gigantic hug and a pat on the back.

Merlin went first to the great bald spot where nobody would see them.

“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" Merlin shouts in the tone of a dragon lord.

After a few minutes the great dragon Kilgharrah appeared before him.

“I need a favor of you I need you to go on a quest with me, this a quest that I was told of by a druid I was told I would need a dragon to complete my mission, the place I need to get to is in the Valley of the fallen Kings, on the mountain top, but it can only be reached from the air!’ Merlin says.

He watched the dragon blink and ask ‘You mean to go to the land of the dead, young warlock!”

“I mean to go get Arthur! and Bring him back, this land needs him, I need him!” he said finally.

“I can not carry you all the way the mountain top from here, I am to old to carry your weight over such a distance!” Kilgharrah responded.

“What if I agree to take a horse part of the way? I can ride a horse to the mountain and then all I would need then is a lift up to the top of the mountain!” Merlin responded.

Thinking carefully “If you take the horse, I should be able to lift even a boulder up to the top!” 

"Thanks Kilgharrah, it's the only way this journey will be successful at all, I have to at least try, I can't just leave him there if there's a way to get him back!" Merlin told him. 

"Oh I agree young warlock, and I will give you what ever help I can." The great dragon told him. 

Merlin nodded as he bowed to the dragon, “Then I shall leave as soon as the horse is saddled and ready, this will be a long journey.”

“I will be near, you know how to reach me when you are ready for my help!” Kilgharrah told him before disappearing into the sky and taking off.


	2. Secrets revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally tells Gwain more about their journey and himself!

At the stables Merlin was quickly saddling a horse when somebody blocked his path “Where do you think you’re headed?”

Smiling at his friend's voice he turned and looked at the badly battered and the now mentally unstable knight.

“I’m going on a special Journey to the Valley of the fallen Kings!” Merlin told him.

“I want to come!” Gwaine finally confessed.

“Gwaine you're still healing from what Morgana did to you!” Merlin pointed out.

“Merlin I don’t think I’m ever going to heal, let me come, I want to be of use to somebody again!” Gwaine begged.

“Gwaine I’m going to the land of the dead, I’m going to try and bring back Arthur!” Merlin finally flat out told him.

Gwaine’s eyes lit up “just the kind of adventure I love, challenging and also a way to finally get our King back, let me make use of what brains I still have before they disappear on me, let me come with you?”

Merlin looked at his friend calculatingly, he really didn’t like putting him in a risky situation when he knew that his friend may not be mentally ready for such a journey.

But seeing the pleading look on the man’s face Merlin sighed “Okay you can come but I’m going to have to explain a few things to you before we get to our destination!” 

“Okay you go get some provisions from the kitchen for our Journey, if you’re coming we’ll need extra food.” He suggested.

Gwaine nodded and hurried off.

While he was gone Merlin quickly gets another horse ready for Gwaine, now that it had been agreed that he would let him go, he was rather pleased at the idea that he wouldn’t have to take such a journey alone.

He led the horses to the door of the castle and waited there for Gwaine to return with the needed supplies.

Finally after a moment Gwaine walked came walking out with his own bag, and the supplies he had been sent for, a long sword dangling from his hip.

Merlin grinned the Knight now looked very much like the Knight he had always known. 

The two men quickly mount their horses and finally gallop out of the city, finally ready to set out on their journey.

They rode until about night fall when Merlin decided it was to dark to continue on much further. “Gwaine let’s rest here for the night.”

The knight nodded and he made them a quick pot of beans and meat. 

But as he was eating from the bowl the knight finally started to ask questions.

“So tell me Merlin more about this mission of ours, did I hear you correctly when you said we were going to the land of the dead? How exactly are we getting there? And how did you come to manage to come about deciding upon this quest?” 

He observed Gwaine long and hard before he responded. 

“Okay if you’re coming with me then you’re going to need to be let in on my secrets, first of all I am a sorcerer, I have magic, and second…”

“Wait you? You the servant boy a sorcerer?” Gwaine asked clearly not believing a word of it.

Sighing he looked at the fire and uttered a spell, quickly extinguishing than relighting the fire. Gwaine looked at the fire in amazement for a moment, “All this time you had magic? and nobody ever suspected?” 

Merlin smiled “I’m really good at concealing it, it has saved Arthur’s life more times than we could count!”

Gwaine smiled “now that is out of the way what were you about to say before I interrupted you?”

“Well the second thing is that there are still dragon’s in this world, and when we get to our destination we will meet one, but he will not harm us, he is the only way to get to the top, the dragon and I are friends.” He explained.

The knight went silent and Merlin stepped back and stopped talking to give him time to let it all sink in.

Finally Gwaine said “Well, that will be an interesting encounter, I can’t say I’ve ever met a dragon before!” 

Merlin laughed a he quickly did the dishes and ended up soon falling asleep against a tree, using magic to set an internal clock so he’d get up to start as soon as the light came up again.


End file.
